Best Birthday
by nufze
Summary: Chouji ulang tahun! Tapi tampaknya Shikamaru lupa. Walaupun begitu, dengan penuh perjuangan Ino mengabulkan permintaan dari Choji sebagai hadiah untuk ulang-tahunnya. Permintaan apa? Pasti sangat mendokusai? Chouji's best birthday! isn't? /One-Shoot/


hello, minna-san!

dengan segudang kecacatan, typo dan crack diksi zero kembali membuat another one-shoot^^ i wish you enjoy it :) bukan songfic, bukan angst, hanya birthdayfic untuk chouji (telat huuu!). saengil chukkae juga buat salah satu teman shikaino, neeylla-chan!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Shikamaru Nara/Ino Yamanaka

Warning : Too much failure inside, watch out

* * *

**Best Birthday**

Team Ten Friendship

.

.

.

"SHIKAMARUUU!"

Teriakan berisik itu terdengar semakin mendekat. Suara milik Yamanaka Ino memang cukup keras—untuk membuat burung-burung kecil dihutan Nara pun berterbangan. Terganggu. Tak terkecuali pemuda yang namanya dipanggil itu. Pemuda yang sedang tertidur dipohon itu terbangun. Malas sekali rasanya. Padahal hari ini cuacanya sangat nyaman. Angin dan awan-awan indah itu. Padahal dari semalam dia begadang. Memikirkan sesuatu. Sekalinya mau tidur dengan bahagia ternyata banyak sekali rintangannya. _Me__ndokusai~_

"HEI, BANGUN KAU TUAN PEMALAS!"

Lagi! Gadis merepotkan itu berteriak. Jika tidak dijawab bisa-bisa Shikamaru mengalami masalah pendengaran. Lagipula, sepertinya Ino baru pulang dari misinya. Kalau boleh jujur, Shikamaru memang sangat merindukannya—merindukan suara berisik itu. Tapi, bukan berarti nona muda itu bisa mengganggu tidur siangnya. Dengan terpaksa, ia menjawab sahutan gadis merepotkan dibawahnya. Menoleh malas. Kemudian menguap.

"Ada apa, Ino?"

"Kau harus turun sekarang! Sekarang!" _Mendokusai_. Kalau perempuan cantik itu sudah memerintah memang susah dilawan. _Eh? _Cantik?—Ya! Ya! Ino memang cantik. Mau bagaimana lagi. Sayangnya tingkah _bossy _itu terlalu merepotkan bagi Shikamaru.

"Baik, baik. Aku turun," Dengan malas Shikamaru menuruni pohon besar itu. Melompat. Menghadapi wajah kesal Ino. '_Eh, kenapa dia tampak sekesal itu?' _Shikamaru membatin. Mata biru Ino dengan intens menerobos mata hitam Shikamaru. Dan shikamaru hanya bisa salah-tingkah.

"Ada apa? Aku sudah dibawah dan kau malah diam saja."

"Aku ragu kalau kau itu jenius!" Seru Ino sedikit kesal.

"Kalau pembicaraan ini mengarah kepada hal-hal omong-kosong, lebih baik aku kembali tidur!" Baru saja Shikamaru hendak memanjat pohon kesayangannya dihutan Nara, tangan Ino dengan gesit menarik lengan Shikamaru, hingga pemuda itu jatuh terduduk direrumputan. Lumayan sakit bokongnya.

"Apa kau lupa, tuan anti-omong-kosong? Apa kau lupa hari apa besok?" Kali ini Ino memberikan sebuah petunjuk. Sayangnya mau diberi petunjuk ataupun dipanasi seperti itu, Shikamaru tetap saja terlihat tidak peduli. Ino yang kesal pun, akhirnya terduduk menghadapi pemuda yang kurang-peka dihadapannya itu. Menunggu dengan sabar. Siapa tahu pemuda itu ingat?

"Ah! Kau ini, Shikamaru Tega-teganya kau lupa!" Lagi. Ino mendesak Shikamaru. Frustasi. Sayangnya jawaban Shikamaru hanyalah dengan _body gesture _itupun—indikasi kalau dia ingin melanjutkan tidurnya. Sudahlah! Ino menyerah. Shikamaru memang payah. Selalu saja, gadis itu gagal jika ingin berbasa-basi. Intinya, selalu _to the point _adalah jawaban terbaik.

"Kau melupakan ulang tahun Chouji!" Akhirnya, Ino _to the point._

Shikamaru yang tadinya bersandar pada batang pohon, terbangun. Ah, lupakah? Lupakah dia kalau besok itu tanggal 1 Mei yang artinya tanggal kelahiran sahabat terbaiknya. Chouji Akamichi. Tega sekali jika seandainya Shikamaru lupa.

"Benar-benar ya kau ini! Aku kan baru pulang dari misiku. Aku kira, kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Tapi ternyata setelah aku bertanya pada bibi Yoshino dan kau malah..."

"Maaf."

Ino pun hanya bisa ber-_facepalm. _Ditatap sahabatnya, biasanya Shikamaru tidak pernah lupa. _Yah, _walaupun Ino-lah yang selalu memulai untuk hal inisiatif. Dan sekarang? Dia lupa. _Ah, _sudahlah. Yang terpenting sekarang itu adalah 'bagaimana cara memanfaatkan waktu yang singkat ini'. Dan Ino harap, label jenius Shikamaru berfungsi.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Kau bertanya padaku?"

"Hei, kau itu jenius. Setidaknya buktikan itu padaku kali ini!"

"_Ck, mendokusai onna."_

"Aku serius, Nara Shikamaru!"

"Buatkan saja Chouji, sebuah kue buatan kita sendiri. Dia pernah memberiku _kode _tentang itu," Shikamaru sedikit tersenyum ketika teringat saat Chouji memberinya kode. Dia bilang ingin dibuatkan banyak kue besar dari orang-orang yang disayanginya. Benar-benar permintaan yang sederhana? Sederhana?

"Dia sangat ingin dibuatkan kue."

"Kue…?" Ino tiba-tiba gugup. Skill memasaknya bahkan belum memadai untuk memasak nasi, apalagi untuk membuat kue. Pasti gagal-total. Apalagi jika ia harus membuatnya dengan Shikamaru. Pasti, pasti, pasti—gagal. Sebutir peluh meluncur pelan dari dahinya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau membuatkan sahabatmu kue? Atau, kau sama sekali tidak bisa memasak?" Tiba-tiba Shikamaru bersuara. Tertawa kecil. Sedikit menggoda kelemahan sahabatnya, jelas sekali dia tahu kalau Ino payah dalam memasak. Tapi dia tahu, apa yang akan dijawab oleh seorang Yamanaka Ino. Perempuan berharga-diri tinggi yang anti-diremehkan.

"HEH? Aku bisa memasak! Kau pikir aku sepayah itu!"

"Semangatmu bagus. Kuharap tidak gosong seperti terakhir kali kau memasak."

"_Cih, seperti kau bisa masak saja. _Baik! ayo kita buat kue seperti yang Chouji inginkan,_" _Ujar Ino meyakinkan—dengan sedikit gumaman pelan diawal ucapannya itu. Walaupun pelan, tapi itu terdengar sangat jelas oleh Shikamaru. Benarkan? Gadis dihadapannya itu sudah terbaca olehnya. Mudah terbaca hati dan tindakannya. Anti-diremehkan. _Hahaha... this is e__asy!_

"Kau yang belanja dan cari hadiah. Aku tunggu dirumahmu!" Dengan santai Shikamaru bangkit dari duduknya. Sebelum lengannya kembali disambar oleh Ino. Menatap mata Shikamaru garang. Sejujurnya, Ino bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus dibeli.

"ENAK SAJA! Kau yang belanja, aku yang tunggu kau dirumah! Kau itukan laki-laki pasti kau tahu selera Chouji lebih baik dariku. Lagipula aku sudah punya hadiahku untuknya," Sanggah Ino.

"Alibi yang bagus," Puji Shikamaru. Sarkatis.

"Alibi apa? Sudahlah cepat sana pergi! Sudah sore!"

Shikamaru menyeringai—_hahaha—_gadis bodoh ini kenapa tidak mengaku saja kalau dia payah. Akhirnya, Shikamaru pun mengalah. Tapi tidak ada dalam kamus kehidupan seorang Nara Shikamaru untuk mengalah dua kali—apalagi pada nona Yamanaka dihadapannya. Lihatlah nanti, dia akan membuat Ino merasa _skakmat!_ Tak berkutik sedikitpun.

* * *

.o0O0o.

"Ini. Sekarang, kuserahkan padamu," Diletakan belanjaan itu diatas meja dapur Ino. Memberikan Ino cengiran liciknya. Ino yang mendengarnya hanya bisa membelakan mata birunya—_Indah sekali. _Eh? Shikamaru—?

"APA? AKU? Bukannya kita yang membuatnya! Kau-dan-Aku! KITA! Enak saja, kau melimpahkan semuanya padaku," Shikamaru diam. Sudah tertebak. Ingat prinsipnya tadi?—tidak ada kata mengalah dua kali. Kali ini, Shikamaru tidak mau mengalah. Tidak akan!

"Kau itu seenaknya saja ya! Kau suruh aku belanja, aku belanja. Kau suruh aku cari hadiah, aku cari."

"Ta…ta-tapi kan," Ino mulai gugup. Aduh, bagaimana ini dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Ditatapinya bungkusan belanjaan dari Shikamaru. Tepung, telur, krim coklat, _eh _apa-pula-itu-namanya. Ah, sial!—

"Aku Tidak peduli. Kau bilang, kau bisa masak."

"MEMANG!"

"Kalau begitu, lakukan."

Shikamaru hanya berkata seperti itu. Kemudian berlalu, seperti manusia tak berdosa. Terus-menerus Ino menggerutu pelan, tapi Shikamaru tetap saja mengabaikannya—dengan andil—memberikan buku panduan membuat kue. Ino pun terdiam, kebingungan bolak-balik menatapi buku panduan itu . Didinding lainnya, Shikamaru mati-matian menahan tawanya. _'Ini sangat menyenangkan'_

* * *

.o0O0o.

Satu jam—

Dua jam—

Tiga jam—

Tiga jam sudah Shikamaru tertidur dengan bahagia dikamar Ino. Aneh sekali, gadis itu tidak berkoar sama-sekali. Sedikit perasaan bersalah pun menghinggapinya—tapi ini adalah pelajaran untuk gadis itu. Tetap saja, perasaan bersalah dan takut menghantui Shikamaru. Hingga, akhirnya-mau-tidak-mau dia terbangun. Dibukannya pintu kamar Ino. Ternyata…

"Apa-apaan ini…_uhuk" _Asap gosong!

Asap gosong mengepul tipis. Kamar Ino ada dilantai dua, dan jaraknya dengan dapur juga lumayan. Tapi, kenapa asapnya bisa sampai kesini. Panik, Shikamaru menuruni tangga dengan langkah seribu. Tergesa-gesa menuju dapur. Oh Kami, dapur lavender Ino terasa bagai medan tempur. Seperti terkena gempa. Berantakan sekali. _Ah, gadis bodoh.._

"INO? INO? KAU DIMANA?"

Mata cemas Shikamaru menyelidiki segala sudut dapur yang dipenuh asap itu. Terdengar suara isakan—milik Ino. Sumber suara berasal dari kolong meja dapur. Shikamaru pun bergegas. Seorang gadis manis yang sok itu meringkuk menyedihkan, menangis terisak. Rambutnya acak-acakan. Bajunya dipenuhi tepung dan krim. Shikamaru terenyuh, dia merasa bersalah.

"Ino..." Tangan kekar Shikamaru berusaha menarik Ino, tapi Ino malah memukul tangannya keras.

"Hey, Ino. Kemarilah! Aku mohon," Kali ini Shikamaru memelas. Berhasil! Ino menoleh dan langsung melemparkan tatapan membunuh ke Shikamaru—air matanya mengalir lagi. _Ah, _Shikamaru makin terlihat bodoh sekarang. Akhirnya ditarik paksa Ino keluar dari meja itu, dipeluknya gadis itu lembut. Dan, Ino tak mampu untuk mengelak. Gadis itu sudah terlalu lelah.

"_Hiks…_Kenapa?..._hiks.._Kau mau tertawa kan?..a-aku…ga-gal! A-ku tidak bi-sa memasak…._hiks!_ Puas kau!" Dengan nada tak terberaturan gadis itu berusaha bicara. Diiringi dengan isakan sedih dan kesal. Shikamaru tersenyum, memeluk Ino semakin dalam. Dielus lembut rambut Ino. Tak peduli seberapa kotor dan berantakannya Ino.

"Dasar bodoh. Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku tadi. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu?" Ujar Shikamaru lembut.

"Kau akan menghinaku. Aku tahu itu.._hiks" _Shikamaru terdiam. Dilepas pelukannya, kemudian menghapus air mata yang kembali mengalir dari mata Ino.

"Pernahkah aku menghinamu?" Benar! Walaupun, Shikamaru suka menyindir. Tapi dia tidak pernah menghina Ino. Sekali-pun tidak pernah. _Hmmm…_kecuali kata '_mendokusai'_ tentunya. Karena itu, bagaikan panggilan sayangnya untuk Ino. Eh—?

Ino terdiam. Kembali jatuh kedada bidang Shikamaru dan terisak lagi.

"Sudahlah, Ino."

"Aku bukan sahabat yang baik, Shika. Bagaimana kita merayakan ulang tahun Chouji besok. Tahun kemarin kita sudah melewatkannya karena perang. Tapi sekarang? Aku malah menghancurkan semuanya. Maafkan aku. Aku terlalu egois," Ujar Ino tulus. Menyesal. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum lembut, kembali mengusap pipi Ino yang dipenuhi dengan campuran air mata dan tepung.

"Kurasa kau adalah teman yang terbaik Ino. Buktinya, kau sudah berusaha sekeras ini. Dapurmu pun sudah cukup untuk menjadi saksi," Ino tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. Sedikit terhibur. Tapi besok bagaimana?—bagaimana ulang tahun Chouji? Bukankah, Chouji mengharapkan hadiah berupa kue buatan orang-orang yang dicintainya. Tapi, Ino malah menghancurkannya.

"Besok apa yang terjadi—terjadilah. Jangan khawatir."

"Tapi…" Shikamaru menempelkan telunjuknya dibibir Ino. Menyuruhnya diam.

"Sekarang bersihkan tubuhmu. Pergilah tidur! Kami menunggumu besok, ditempat biasa. Jam sepuluh pagi, mengerti?" Ino hanya bisa patuh. Dia bangkit dan melakukan semua yang diperintah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tersenyum lagi. Gadis itu terlalu bodoh dan polos—serius sekali rupanya, hingga dapur bersihnya terlihat hancur begini. Mata tajam Shikamaru melihat kue hitam yang tak terbentuk didekat oven. Jumlahnya satu..dua..tiga. Empat! Jadi gadis itu sudah membuat empat kue?—luar biasa. Walaupun bentuk kue itu juga luar biasa—hancur. Shikamaru kembali tersenyum, tertawa kecil.

Ino adalah sahabat terbaik. Dan Shikamaru tahu itu. Sekarang, Shikamaru semakin tahu itu. Tersenyum lagi—mengingat kebodohan gadis itu. _Ah, sangat manis.._

* * *

.o0O0o.

Esoknya..

"Dimana Ino?" Tanya Chouji kepada Shikamaru.

"Tunggu saja. Dia pasti akan datang. Jangan kau makan dulu kue-mu itu!" Mata Shikamaru menatap Chouji mengisyaratkan kearah kue cantik didepannya. Warna kuenya merah—warna kesukaan Chouji. Dibalut dengan krim putih vanilla. _Eh?—_bukankah kue yang kemarin malam dibuat Ino gagal? Lalu itu kue siapa?

"Kau jahat juga, Shikamaru."

"Siapa suruh dia datang kehutanku teriak-teriak dan membangunkan tidurku. Aku jadi gemas untuk mengerjainya. Dia pikir aku melupakan ulang tahunmu, Chou_. _Dia benar-benar lucu," Shikamaru tersenyum. Senyumannya terus berlanjut hingga membuat Chouji juga ikutan tersenyum. Paham!

"Kau akan melakukannya kan? Permintaan ulang-tahunku?" Tanya Chouji.

Wajah Shikamaru tiba-tiba memerah. Chouji yang melihatnya hanya tertawa. Mata Shikamaru pun mau tak mau harus menghindari Chouji. Disaat Shikamaru menoleh, terlihat seorang perempuan berbaju ungu berlari tergesa-gesa kearah mereka. Rambut pirang cantiknya melayang lembut. Cantik! Shikamaru tersenyum lagi. Yamanaka Ino, _kau datang juga._

"_Hosh…hosh.._gomen, minna!" Jantung Shikamaru berdegup. Suara terengah-engah Ino itu semakin membuat jantung Shikamaru berdegup lebih kencang. Apalagi, setelah mendengar suara batuk sengaja Chouji.

"AAAAH, APA ITU?" Dengan histeris, Ino menunjuk kue cantik yang ada dimeja. Terkejut, bagaimana bisa ada kue disitu?—teringat kuenya yang gagal. Chouji hanya tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Ino. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya bisa mendengus, sambil mengucap jargonnya _'mendokusai'_

"Shikamaru, yang membawanya Ino-chan. Hei duduklah dulu!" Apa? Shikamaru?—mata Ino langsung berpindah cepat, Shikamaru? Benarkah? Perasaan bersalah, lagi-lagi menghinggapi Ino. Teringat kejadian tadi malam, saat ia gagal total membuat kue permintaan Chouji. Dan Shikamaru yang malah merapihkan semua kekacauan yang ia buat. Sama-sekali tidak terpikir oleh Ino, kalau Shikamaru bisa memasak sehebat itu. Kue itu sangat cantik. Ino pun menunduk setelah itu, menatap Shikamaru dan Chouji bergantian. Dan akhirnya ia duduk. Menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Shikamaru jago memasak."

"_Hahaha.._Ino-chan. Aku berani bertaruh, ini bukanlah kue buatan Shikamaru!" Jawaban Chouji membuat Ino terkejut.

"Aku membelinya," Akhirnya Shikamaru bersuara. Ino semakin terkejut! Jadi, itu bukan buatan Shikamaru. Ah, bodoh! Setidaknya bilang saja itu buatannya, agar Chouji gembira. Ino terdiam lagi, merasa sangat-sangat bersalah.

"Chouji…maafkan aku! Seharusnya kami yang membuatkan kue untukmu. Maafkan aku, aku menghancurkannya. Aku minta maaf tidak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu, padahal itu sangat sederhana," ucap Ino tulus. Sebulir air mata mengalir dari mata indahnya. Shikamaru terus saja menatap Ino—tak kalah merasa bersalah. Chouji yang sadar akan permainan Shikamaru, hanya bisa tertawa.

"Hahaha…Ino? Aku tidak pernah minta dibuatkan kue oleh kalian! Aku tahu kalian sama-sama payah dalam hal memasak. Mau seperti apapun, rasanya pasti tidak enak. Hahaha.."

"Eh? Apa?" Ino kaget mendengarnya. Jadi permintaan Chouji bukanlah minta dibuatkan kue?

"Aku memang punya permintaan. Tapi bukan itu, sesuatu yang lebih menantang," Tiba-tiba saja Choji berubah serius.

"Iyakan, Shikamaru?" Lengan gempal Chouji menyenggol lengan Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang memang sudah tahu apa yang diinginkan Chouji hanya bisa diam dan salah-tingkah.

"TUNGGU! JADI SHIKAMARU MENIPUKU?" Ino yang baru sadar. Kembali histeris. Ditatapnya Shikamaru garang, tangannya mengepal erat. Bersiap meninju Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang sadar akan amarah Ino hanya bisa gugup dan tersenyum salah-tingkah. Tapi bodohnya, dia malah semakin menyulut Ino.

"Itu karena kau bodoh, Ino."

"APAAA?" Ino semakin kesal. Kemudian melangkah menuju Shikamaru. Bersiap untuk memukul sahabatnya yang menyebalkan itu. Namun seketika, Chouji menangkap tinjuan Ino dan menatap Ino dengan tatapan _puppy-eyes. _Meminta Ino untuk berhenti. Ah, menyebalkan!

"Tega sekali. Ini ulang-tahunku, kawan-kawan. Ino, tidak maukah kau mendengar keinginanku yang sebenarnya. Keinginan diulang tahunku?"

"_Haaah…_baik-baik-baik. Pasti akan kudengarkan!" Ino menyerah. Matanya masih tetap menatap Shikamaru. Kesal setengah-mati.

"Aku ingin sahabatku bersatu—Aku ingin kalian tidak membohongi perasaan kalian masing-masing lagi. Aku ingin kalian mengucapkan dengan jujur isi hati kalian satu-sama-lain. Aku ingin kalian tidak menipu cinta dihati kalian, jelas sekali kalau kalian saling mencintai," Chouji berkata sambil tersenyum.

Ino terkejut. Tapi, Shikamaru tidak. Lagipula Shikamaru sudah tahu keinginan Chouji jauh hari sebelum Ino pulang dari misi. Lagipula Shikamaru yang menceritakan isi-hatinya pada Chouji saat umurnya masih delapan tahun. Lagipula Chouji juga dapat dengan mudah membaca isi hati Shikamaru maupun Ino. Mereka jelas-jelas saling menyukai.

"Ino, seminggu lagi kita menikah ya!" Ujar Shikamaru dengan tatapan malasnya. Dan, Ino hanya semakin-semakin terkejut. Belum selesai dia mencerna ucapan Chouji. Dan sekarang, tuan jenius itu malah mendoktrinnya. Dengan kalimat terbodoh yang pernah ia dengar. Menikah?—seminggu lagi. Shikamaru pasti gila.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Kita bahkan belum pacaran. Belum saling menyatakan perasaan satu-sama lain," gumam Ino gugup.

"Bukankah dengan melamarmu, perasaanku sudah sangat jelas? Dan.. kalau kau ingin pacaran atau melakukan hal-hal merepotkan lainnya. Aku berjanji akan memberikannya setelah kita menikah. Jadi menikahlah denganku!" Kali ini Shikamaru bicara dengan serius. Berlutut dihadapan Ino. Kali ini dia serius. Wajah Ino memerah. Jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Kau harus menerimanya, Ino-chan. Itu akan menjadi hadiah terbaik untukku!" Chouji pun tak mau kalah menambahkan rona merah pada wajah Ino. Wajah Ino berubah menjadi semerah kepiting rebus. Merah sekali. Dia tidak percaya, cerita cintanya seunik ini. Ditipu untuk membuat sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak bisa dilakukan. Diminta untuk jujur pada hatinya sendiri oleh sahabatnya—padahal Ino sudah berusaha menutupi rasa sukanya. Karena, baginya cinta tidaklah seindah persahabatan yang sudah mereka jalin sejak kecil.

Tapi, mungkinkah persabatan yang sudah ia berusaha jaga. Hati yang ia jaga dan tutupi. Bisa berubah menjadi cinta yang sangat indah? Lagipula ia juga sangat mencintai tuan pemalas itu. Biarlah..biar Ino menjadi jujur pada hatinya.

"Aku mau, Shika. Aku mau menikah denganmu,"

Chouji tiba-tiba saja berteriak kegirangan. Bahagia sekali—Ino bahkan tidak pernah melihat Chouji sebahagia itu diulang-tahunnya yang lalu-lalu. Pandangan Ino pun kembali ke Shikamaru. Tangan kekar Shikamaru menggenggam lembut tangan Ino. Dan yang tidak Ino duga, Shikamaru bahkan sudah menyiapkan cincin untuk ini semua. Dengan perlahan, Shikamaru menyematkan cincin cantik itu dijari manis Ino. Kembali tersenyum.

"Kau akan jadi milikku, Ino!" bisik Shikamaru ditelinga Ino.

Chouji semakin kegirangan melihat sahabatnya akur dan jujur pada hati mereka. Baginya, ini adalah ulang tahun terbaiknya. Setelah bertahun-tahun mengetahui perasaan Shikamaru dan Ino. Akhirnya dua sahabatnya itu bisa bersatu. Akhirnya…

"Ini adalah ulang tahun terbaikku !" seru Chouji terharu. Disambut oleh senyuman malu-malu oleh pasangan baru yang merupakan sahabatnya sendiri. Ah, bahagia sekali rasanya. Benar-benar ulang-tahun terbaik.

_Yes. This is your best birthday, Chouji!_^^

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

Celotehan Zero:**  
**Ini ga angst lho ya, hahaha...lovelovelove! colek para CSIF-ranger!

oya, selamat ulang tahun untuk Chouji! Juga buat neeylla-chan ya :))

buat pecinta shikaino, ayo gabung bareng pecinta shikaino di twitter ya- SHIKAINO_FC

ayo direview ya saudara-saudara reader yang baik hatinya! silahkan diberi komentar, dicerca atau dikasih bata. :)

HIDUP SHIKAINO


End file.
